The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism has identified the need for development and evaluation of video and computer technology for the dissemination of alcohol information to selected populations. In response to this need, American Research Corporation of Virginia proposes the continued development and evaluation of IMPART-Interactive Multimedia for the promotion of Alcohol Awareness and Resistance Training-a comprehensive alcohol prevention program targeted for youth in grades 7 and 8. The Phase I program yielded IMPART 1.0, a multimedia presentation containing a broad subset of the activities slated for the Phase II program that showed positive effects with regard to changes in knowledge and attitudes among a small sample from the target population. Phase II technical objectives include development of scripts and storyboards for additional multimedia activities, production of video and graphics for the activities and integration of the video and graphics with the IMPART 1.0 presentation framework, and evaluation of the Phase II program with regard to usability and efficacy (with special focus on changes in drinking initiation and consumption) among a large sample from the target population over a 6-month period.